Find Me
by KleoCullen
Summary: Never did Christian Grey think that he would meet his sister again by meeting Anastasia Steele. His sister that was taken away by the pimp. Watch as his relationship to Ana develops differently as Christian gets confronted with his demons and his past. And what happens when both Ana and Christian are forced to take a baby into their care?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I haven't decided on the length of this story yet. It can either way be a long or short story. My first FSOG FF! Excited to share it with you, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

''Christian look what I got for us.'' Madeline whispered to her brother in the dark as she held up a peace of bread. As she went and threw the trash out, a old lady gave the small piece of bread to her.

''We can't eat it. He will know.'' Christian told his sister as he rocked back and forward. His arms were wrapped around his knees as he was staring at the bread. He was terribly hungry and both knew it.

''So? What will he do? Beat us again? Nothing knew.'' Madeline shook her head and bit into the bread. She closed her eyes and chewed on it slowly. After she was finished she let out a deep sigh and handed it to her brother.

''How does it taste?'' Christian asked, anxious to know.

''Good.'' Madeline grinned. Christian couldn't control himself anymore and grabbed the bread. He ripped out a piece for his sister and ate the rest in an enormous speed. He was still hungry, but that was the first time he ate in days.

Suddenly the siblings heard a door open. Footsteps were coming closer to the small room where they were hiding in. It wasn't even a room. Her was all the trash and other useless things and the pimp nor their mother ever got the idea to come into this room, which is why they were in here.

Christian took his sisters hand and moved her behind him.

''Christian don't treat me like a baby!'' Madeline moaned, trying to get next to him but he was stronger than her.

''No. Stay behind me.'' He ordered, his eyes glued to the door. The person stopped in front of the room and both Madeline and Christian held their breaths, hoping it wouldn't be the pimp. The door slowly opened and Madeline's heart began to race rapidly in her chest.

The door opened and their mother was standing in the door frame. She looked confused down to her children and then smiled like a fool. She was drunk. Her clothes were ripped and there was blood streaming down her left arm.

''Mommy!'' Madeline exclaimed and rushed to her Mom's side. She wrapped her arms around her mother's legs and pressed her cheek against them.

''Get off me!'' Ella roared and pushed her daughter away. Christian was still on the floor, looking up at his drunk mother. Madeline fell onto the floor and tears started to stream down her face.

''Mommy you're hurt. I just want to help.'' Madeline said and got up, approaching her mother again. She grabbed Ella's wounded arm.

''Christ Maddie get away from me.'' Ella told her daughter annoyed.

Christian stood up and examined his mother's arm with his sister.

''He did this to you, am I right?!'' Christian hissed through gritted teeth.

''That is none of your fucking business. Why are you two in here anyways?!'' Ella snapped and stumbled forward. She tripped and fell onto the ground.

The siblings quickly bent down and hovered around their mother. They knew it wasn't her that was talking. It were the drugs and the alcohol she drank. Usually she is softer with them and only harsh when the pimp is there. But seeing their mother like this, everyday became unbearable for the siblings. They both loved their mother besides everything she did and how she acts. She was their mother after all.

''Mommy you should sleep.'' Madeline whispered as she brushed her mother's hair back.

''Yes, you'll feel better afterward.'' Christian agreed. He grabbed his shirt and tore it apart. He knew he needed to stop the bleeding a bit, so he wrapped a torn piece of his shirt around her arm.

''I.. Am very lu-ck-y.'' Ella murmured before she drifted into sleep.

Christian and Madeline took turns in sleeping. They wanted to protect their mother and didn't want to fall asleep at first. But as time passed, they got tired. One would sleep for about half an hour and the they'd change. They were used to this, their mother was never clear, but some days when they were lucky their mother could sleep for a bit and once she has woken up, some of the alcohol was out of her system. Though that didn't happen often. The pimp came a lot.

''Where are you fucking slut?!'' The pimp yelled through the house. Christian and Madeline immediately shot up and their mother woke up too. She had a terrible headache and rubbed her head. Madeline started to shake and grabbed her brothers hand.

''You two, stay here. I'll handle him.'' Ella said to her children as she struggled to get up.

''No Mommy, he will hurt you again.'' Christian whispered, looking at his mother. She looked weak Very weak. Just like them.

The door flew open once again and there he stood. Vincent. Or the pimp as Christian likes to call him.

''Did I interrupt a family moment?'' Vincent asked, he rubbed his chin.

''Vincent, please.'' Ella pleaded, knowing what he'd do. She rushed to his side and he pushed her away.

''Get the fuck off.'' He shouted fiercely. ''You know, you've become .. Old. I need something more... new.''

None of the three knew what he was meaning. Ella wasn't old at all. She war beautiful and in her mid twenties. Only the drugs made her look fucked up. Madeline looked just like a younger version of her mother.

"What d-do y-you mean?" Ella stuttered.

"Stay here with your bastard of a son. I'll take your daughter. My daughter." He grinned down at Madeline.

Madeline gasped. No this was not true. The pimp coudn't be her father! She had the same as Christian. She knew it. No. No. No.

"You are not my father!" Madeline shouted, tears streaming down her face.

For that she earned a slap from Vincent.

"Don't touch her!" Christian yelled and rushed to his sister. He didn't believe him. He was always lying.

Ella watched the scene silently. Staring at her children, then back at Vincent. It was an accident. She didn't know how it happened, but it did. Ella never told her daughter of it. Why would she? Tell her daughter that the one who has been abusing her for years is her father? Vincent did not know of his paternalty until yesterday. He beat the shit out of her and left her. Telling her he'd get Madeline.

"Watch your language you son of a bitch. Madeline, come now." Vincent ordered. No one moved. Vincent smiled and grabbed Madeline's hair. He threw her over his shoulder. Christian tried to pull her back, but he was too weak.

"Nooo! Let me go! Mommy! Christian!" Madeline screamed her lungs out.

Christian wanted to run after them. And save his baby sister, but his mother tucked him back. She just shook her head and Christian could have sworn he saw a tear in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be in Christian's POV. And he'll be 27 just like in the books. And not to confuse anyone.. Ana is NOT Christians sister. She will simply lead him to her. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**(Ana****'s POV)**

''Should we go eat outside today or cook something?'' Kate asked anxiously, walking down and up.

''Since when is Katherine Kavanagh anxious about a visitor?'' I snickered, putting my pen down. I was studying for my final exams and even though I've gotten to a point where I simply lost all desire to study. I'd much more watch my best friend going crazy.

''Come on Ana, we haven't seen her in a years.'' Kate answered, but she still didn't stop pacing around. I stood up and walked toward her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

''I know what you mean, Kate. But she's still our Maddie. I don't think she changed much aside from the obvious.'' I told her reassuringly. I wasn't convinced myself, but I gave it a go.

A year ago we were three. The three musketeers. We were inseparable, used to laugh all the time and they were the only two people in my life that I fully trusted, beside my parents. We all met a few years ago in a library. Yes a freaking library. I was searching for some books, Kate searched for some magazines and Maddie… well Maddie just liked the silence in a library. Since that day we were friends, friends who were totally different from each other. Kate's the most out going and self confident of us three. She comes from a wealthy family and doesn't care a shit about what other people think of her. Maddie was also very confident, though her confidence was different than to Kate's.

Maddie was more quiet and serious. She never really liked to talk a lot, so she kept quiet most of the times, but she was one of the most loyal friends ever. Sometimes it seemed as if she had a lot more to say and that she hides a lot of secrets, but she never talked about her past or family. Kate and I thought she didn't really trust us, but I guess it just has to do with the what exactly has happened. It must have been something terrible, otherwise she wouldn't react the way she does.

I'd even say Maddie was our group leader in a way, though I don't really like using that term. We were all equal in our friendship, but it was obvious to all of us that Maddie always knew what to do. As if she had a lot more experience than us. She was extremely protective of the ones she loved and boy have I never seen someone as controlling as her. She hated it when she didn't know everything. When she didn't have full control.

''I still can't believe she made it this high! I'm proud of her, then again we won't see her that often.'' Kate murmured as she placed her hand on mine. I rested my head on her shoulder.

''Maybe it'll change. She moves to Seattle just like we will.'' I told her. Kate sighed.

Madeline was one of the best doctors in America. She was a pediatrician and a psychologist at the same time. Her goal was it to help especially children in need and addicted people to get out of their miserable situation. She became a doctor 3 years ago and a psychologist 2 years ago. Never would we have thought that she'd made it to the highest ranked doctors in America in such a short period of time, but she was ambitious. Very ambitious.

''Hopefully. Anyways.. What shall we do? I don't really mind either way.'' Kate said.

''Let's cook something. Maybe her favorite food?'' I smiled. Kate looked down at me and returned my smile.

''Chilly con carne!'' Kate exclaimed. I nodded with a grin and made my way to the kitchen, checking if he have all the ingredients we need. Kate helped, and looked into the fridge.

''Dang it Ana, I'd say we ran out of food.'' Kate told me, looking into the empty fridge. I let out a laugh.

''How did that happen? We barely ate…'' I mumbled, trying to think where the food went.

''Ana we ate like pigs the last few days. Where has your mind gone?'' Kate laughed as she closed the fridge.

Good question, I didn't know either.

''Okay.. Then let me grab some things from the store.'' I said and already went to grab my coat.

''Alright, I'll get the rest done here.'' Kate replied and started cleaning the kitchen. That was an interesting sight, usually I was the one cleaning the kitchen. Kate would do things like vacuuming or general cleaning the rooms, but never the kitchen.

I rushed down the stairs, making my way outside of the building. It was colder than I expected, so I quickly covered myself with my coat. I barely had something on. Grey sweatpants and a simple blue t-shirt. I wasn't going to change for a 2 minutes way to the store. The store was exactly in front of our building and the people already knew us. No one would care if I'd even walk in only my underwear. Okay.. Maybe the would.

I hurried inside the store and grabbed a cart. I didn't make a list, but I vaguely knew what I had to buy for the meal. Chilly con Carne was her favorite dish even though she doesn't really care what she eats. Maddie's not very picky, she eats what you give her and is grateful for every little piece. You could give her a single pea and she'd still be happy and say thank you, though I have never seen her eating less than a full plate. She doesn't do it to gain any weight, she just keeps repeating that she hates not have a full stomach. We left her on that statement.

Standing in front of the cans, I searched for the one we always pick, but for some reason I couldn't find it.

''Damn it just tell me what I should get, Elliot. I didn't walk in here for nothing.'' I heard a husky men voice from the row behind me. I heard the man let out a frustrated sigh and god knows why I did it, but I was able to take a peek at the man. I regretted it the second I landed my eyes on him. He noticed I was staring, but I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He was extremely handsome and.. Hot! Damn.

And I was surprised. The man was dressed in a suit with a silver tie and judging from his appearance I'd say he is rich. Like really rich. What would a rich man do in a simple store like this? I recalled what I heard, he must be here for someone else. Then again doesn't he have employers to do things like this? I'm sure a man that seems this rich, would surely order people to get his or other people's stuff.

Ana, Ana, Ana. Why do you think so much? You're here to get food and that's it.

_This man could be your food. _My inner goddess snickered at me.

''Excuse me Miss. Could you please help me? I'm searching for.. Err… wipes?'' The man suddenly asked m dryly, but polite. I wasn't facing him and I didn't want to. I wasn't sure what reactions my body would sent if I did.

''Hello?'' The man asked again. I took a deep breath and turned around to face the God who was standing in front of me.

Keep it cool, Ana. He's just a man. Just a simple man like all the others.

''I think they're down this way. Then turn left and they should be there.'' I said, though it came out more like a whisper. The man didn't take his eyes off me. He stared at me with such an intensity that made me blush. Why was he looking at me like this?

He didn't say anything and continued to stare at me. He seemed surprised and confused at the same time.

''What is your name?'' He asked. Woah that was sudden.

''Anastasia Steele.'' I blurted without thinking. My dad would be disappointed, I just told a stranger my whole name. Why couldn't I just say Ana?

''Anastasia.'' The man murmured silently as if he was trying the word out. The way he pronounced it, made my name sound incredibly sexy.

''And what is your name?'' I asked.

''Mine?'' The man asked back, surprised.

''I think it's only fair since you know mine.'' I replied, a bit stubbornly. Did he really think he was gong to get away with not telling me his name? I needed to know it, I added in my thoughts.

He smiled, which made me blush again. God, what was wrong with me?

''Christian Grey.'' He answered, still with a smile on his face.

''Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Grey. I hope you find the things you need.'' I said, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. The truth was that my heart was racing in my chest and I could not prevent my face from blushing.

''The pleasure was all mine Miss Steele.'' He said, his tone suddenly more dark. I could swear I saw him smirking again, and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't really identify. I'd say it is desire, but a man like him would surely not desire someone like me, right?

I didn't know. All I know was that never did a man have such a an effect on me.

My whole body was craving to see him again, but at the same time something was telling me to stay away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>So here was Chapter 2, short chapter but the next will be longer. How did you like it? Please Review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the response, I****'m glad you all like it. And to the question if they had the same past. Yes and no. Ana had the same, except that she also met Madeline. Christian's is mostly the same, but I'll reveal what went different in upcoming chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**(Ana****'s POV)**

I was confused and frustrated once I entered our apartment. Who was this man? I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He didn't seem like someone who always goes grocery shopping and I'm sure that was his first time in there. He had no clue and I could see he was irritated by all the things in the store. I have to admit that made him even more attractive. It's nice to know that people like him can also get irritated. And it's simply hilarious that he felt that way by doing such an easy task.

And I couldn't put my finger on why I felt so super attracted to him. I've never felt this way before! Yeah men walked in and out of my life and maybe there were a few that were interested in me or wanted more than friendship, but I never wanted to. Now suddenly I make eye contact with a stranger and I immediately want him? I surely have to talk to Kate and Maddie about it.

Speaking of..

''Where is Maddie? She should be here by now.'' I frowned looking at the clock. Jeez how long was I at the store? It felt like 5 minutes, yet I apparently was away for 45 minutes.

''I don't know. I called her three times. That's so unusual for her.'' Kate said, getting slightly worried.

Suddenly the door burst open and in the door frame stood no other than Madeline Wright. Our best friend. She was totally wet from the rain outside. But it wasn't that which draw my attention. It was her face expression.

She looked horrified, yet calm. How the hell can you combine these two emotions?

''Oh Lord, Maddie are you alright?'' Kate asked as she hurried over her. She grabbed her shoulders, but Madeline did not reply. She just stared blankly past Kate.

And I couldn't move from my spot. What was she thinking about? Never in my life have I seen her this way.

''You need to take her. Please take her.'' Madeline said a bit rushed and anxious.

''What are you talking about?'' Kate asked confused. Madeline took a few steps back and disappeared for a short moment. I was shocked to see with what she returned with.

''Please I can't keep her, he'll find them.'' Madeline begged us.

In her hands was a newborn baby. The baby seemed calm and asleep in Maddie's arms.

''You were pregnant? When? How? And why can't you keep her?.'' Kate bombarded her with questions. These were all questions I wanted to ask her myself. But there was something else on my mind. She said 'them' and not just 'her'.

''I promise I'll explain it to you soon, but I have no time. He's already looking for me and if he finds out…'' Madeline's voice broke. I quickly rushed to her side and started patting her back.

''Shh Maddie, you know you can tell us everything right?'' I told her softly, trying to calm her down. Her breathing became a bit more regular.

''I know and I promise I will tell you. But for now I need to go before he finds me and them.''

''Okay wait, you keep saying 'them'. I can only see one baby.'' Kate asked. Thanks Kate.

''My baby boy, Alyvia's twin brother, he… he just looks too much like his father. He would figure it out in a second since he knows you two, I was too stupid and showed him a picture. He'd add 1 and 1 in a second once he sees Christopher with you. There are letters in his basket, they'll explain most of it. I promise I'll come back in a few months and I'm so so sorry that I can't tell you more, but it's for all of our safety. Please will you keep her?'' Madeline asked, full of hope and desperation.

Even when we were still not done studying, there was no way I was going to say no to her. She was our friend and she surely seemed frightened and desperate. Not keeping this baby would mean betraying her. She needed us.

''Of course we will.'' I answered, taking the little baby boy out of her arms. He was definitely the cutest little baby I have ever seen.

''Their father, Jack Hyde, if she shows up here, tell him you adopted this baby. He knows I was pregnant with twins, which is why I had to split the babies up. I will try my best and keep him from this state.. Or America. '' Madeline said, swallowing. She looked sadly at her baby girl, who was still asleep in my arms.

It made my heart tear apart. To see her looking at her baby. I'm sure this baby was barely a few days, if not hours old. And judging from Madeline's face, I'd say she loves them very much. I know how devoted she was when it came to children. She saved so many children's lives. The number is uncountable.

''I love you too.'' Madeline whispered, giving us each a quick kiss on or cheek. Then she brushed her daughter's forehead and also gave her a kiss. Before we could reply anything, Madeline was already out of the house, leaving us with a newborn baby.

''Holy crap Ana can you believe this? She just left us with a baby! A baby!'' Kate gasped. I was staring at the girl in my arms. She indeed looked a lot like her mother, but I got why she gave her to us.

If it's really true that the father is looking for them, and if her other baby looks like him, then it only makes sense that she gave us the girl. I could pass as her mother, since Maddie and I looked pretty similar. We used to tease each other that we could be sisters, separated at birth.

''I guess so.'' I murmured. ''She said Alyvia right? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl.'' I cooed, softly stroking Alyvia's cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at the Heathman<strong>__**… **_

''Taylor!'' I screamed. My hands were balled into a fist and I was furiously looking at the baby in front of me. Someone had put a baby into my bedroom. I wasn't even sure how that was possible.

''Yes, Sir.'' Taylor replied as he appeared. His eyes widened after he spotted the baby on the floor.

''This isn't by any chance your baby is it?'' I asked, my lips formed into a thin line.

''No, Sir. But I will check the cameras to see who entered. I can't explain how someone got in here.'' Taylor replied. I nodded, not taking my eyes off. He disappeared and I took a step closer to the baby, bending down.

It was a little baby boy that neither looked like me nor did he look like Taylor. For a second my heart stopped. There could only be one explanation for this. One of my subs must have gotten pregnant with a baby. But that couldn't be. No. I was always strict with that.

Plus the last time I had a sub is two years ago. This baby was definitely a newborn. While I stared at the baby, I suddenly noticed a letter at the back of his head. I gently pulled it out and opened it.

_**Dear Christian, **_

_**For years I**__**'ve been trying to find you. Now I did and I have to leave again. The baby you see in the basket is mine. I had to go and leave him and his sister behind, because keeping them would bring them into severe danger, perhaps even death. You're my brother and while his sister is with my friends, I had to leave my baby boy with you. He is a copy of his father and therefore he would find him immediately. I know you have the power to keep him safe. **_

_**Please, I know we haven**__**'t spoken in decades and I promise I'll explain to you everything once I know how to handle their father. For now it's too dangerous for me to be here. I wish I could have met you, but you weren't there. **_

_**Don**__**'t let anything harm him. Keep him safe. You couldn't safe me, so safe your nephew now. **_

_**In his bag are more letters that will tell you as much as you need to know for now. **_

_**In Love, **_

_**You sister Madeline. **_

I stared in shock at the letter. My sister was alive. My sister that I have been searching for so long. How could I not find her when she was able to find me? And now she had to run and leave her kids? She was in danger.

My baby sister was in danger and she was right. I didn't safe her from the pimp back then.

But I will safe her baby and I will safe her.

''Taylor!'' I shouted. He rushed into the room and I gave him instructions.

Someone was messing with her and I surely wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sudden change of events huh? The most burning questions will be answered in the next chapter. The others will remain a secret for now. Next chapter will also include more of AnaChristian and guess how that meeting will go? Hope you liked the chapter, if you did hit the review button and tell me what you thought :) Until the next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello lovelies sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. I don****'t see such mistakes on my first or even second reading. My mind just skips it. English is my third language so I do make these silly mistakes, but thanks for telling me! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

(Ana's POV)

This was the first I was bathing our little newborn baby in the bathtub. It's been a week since Madeline left her daughter with us and we haven't heard anything from her either. She did leave letters, but for the moment we decided to take care of Alyvia no matter what dark secrets Madeline might has. We were going to read them of course, but right now with graduating from college and the baby, things have been getting really stressful. Both Kate and I knew, that once we read the letters, we won't be doing anything else either than to try and help Maddie.

I did feel guilty at first. After all she left the letters so we can know what's wrong. Yet here we are a week later and we haven't read them yet. By time I didn't feel as guilty anymore due to two reasons. First of all Maddie seemed like she had everything in control and obviously she didn't want us to interfere. She wanted us to look after her child. I just think that once we graduate, which by the way isn't far, we'll have much more time for the baby and Maddie. Plus once we interfere, the father of the babies would surely notice.

And that was exactly the goal. He can't notice them. I can't remember clearly if she said that he lived here or not. Maybe it was Seattle? But Kate and I wanted to move to Seattle soon. There were so many questions that could be answered with the letters..

''Kate do you remember if Maddie said where her boyfriend or whatsoever lives here? I think it was Seattle…'' I trailed off, my eyes glued to the baby in my arms. She was sound asleep and looked so much like her mother, it was incredible.

''Ana.. I thought we agreed to ask all these questions after graduation day.'' Kate said, looking up from her notes. She had this big interview today, although she was pretty sick.

''Fine.. But can we at least look at her full name? I'm sure her name won't give away everything. And we still have to return the signed adoption papers.'' I reminded her. Kate's eyes widened.

''Oh shit I totally forgot about them. I'll bring them after the int-'' She started to say, but she had to sneeze. Very loudly. She took a tissue and cleaned her noise. Her face was burning red and her eyes all watery.

''No you're not. Look at you, you're sick as hell.'' I scolded her. I shifted Alyvia and held her tighter so I could stand up without dropping her. I walked into my room and placed Alyvia into her basket.

Nothing against Kate, but she was way too sick to be around the baby right now. I don't know why I haven't noticed her sickness earlier. I walked back into the living room and Kate glared at me.

''I don't think I'll make her sick Ana. I've been sick for days and she's all fine. But I know it's not infectious.'' Kate told me. I had to chuckle a bit. Her voice sounded so different. In all my years I haven't seen her this sick before and meanwhile I was glad to know that Katherine Kavanagh could get sick, it also worried me.

''Should I get you some medicine?'' I asked her concerned. She shook her head.

''No, I already pumped myself with a thousand pills. None is obviously working. I feel like my nose has developed into a waterfall. I should just grow some hair in there and then it could be the perfect jungle.'' Kate said with a chuckle.

''Eww Kate stop, you're being gross.'' I laughed, sitting next to her. Kate gave me a slight wink. I stretched out my hand and touched her forehead.

''How am I, Doctor Ana?'' Kate joked, playing even sicker than she is.

''You're burning! Kate you should really stay home today.'' I told her seriously.

''I can't Ana. You know how long I've been waiting for this interview..'' Kate groaned. After a bit she looked at me and gave me her sweetest smile ever.

Oh no, I perfectly knew that smile. She always smiled that way when she wanted something.

''Stop with that smile. I'll go.'' I mumbled. ''But wait, what about Alyvia?''

''I'll take care of her.'' Kate said as if it was already obvious.

''Kate you're sick. I bet you can barely stand up.'' I told her.

''Hmm.. I heard Christian Grey has a little baby too that he brings to work. He's build a little nursery just for his child. Maybe they'll let you bring Alyvia there? If not.. Then… '' Kate mumbled, trying to search for an excuse.

''You know I can't really drive all these miles there if I don't know if I can bring Alyvia or not.'' I said, shaking my head.

Just the thought of driving 165 Miles to downtown Seattle was enough. Taking a baby with me was making things extremely difficult. We both barely left the house. Kate did occasionally, but I mostly stayed at home looking after Alyvia. I have never taken a newborn baby on a drive. What if she suddenly starts crying when I'm on a highway or when I can't make her stop crying? It's going to be a difficult drive. And imagining that I make all that effort to be sent back if they don't accept her. No way.

''Yeah you are right. I'll give them a call and ask.'' Kate said understandingly. She grabbed a phone and dialed a number. The person on the other line picked up immediately. The call didn't take long and Kate had a smile on her lips. She hung up after about 2 minutes.

''Judging from your face, I'd say they have no problem with me taking Alyvia?'' I asked smiling.

''Nope not at all. They're actually really child friendly, which surprises me. Usually you can't just bring a child to work or such an interview, but okay.'' Kate said and shrugged.

''Okay, I'll go prepare Alyvia for the ride.. And myself.'' I chuckled. ''And you will do nothing but rest.''

''Understood.'' Kate grinned. I wrapped her in a warm blanket. I went and got her some tea and some more medicine.

After I did that I walked back into my bedroom and smiled when I saw how cute and snuggled up Alyvia was in her basket. First I couldn't bring myself to wake her up, but I then realized that I'd definitely need to change her diaper before we go. I gently picked her up and placed her on my bed, since we didn't have a changing table yet. I quickly and gently changed her and it was a miracle that she didn't wake up.

For minutes I just watched the little girl on the bed. She was barely born and her parents were already in such big trouble. I really hope she wouldn't have to see her father in her life. As from Maddie's expressions, he doesn't seem like the best guy in the world. I sighed and got up, preparing formula for her. She already ate an hour ago, but if I feed her now, she wouldn't be hungry on the drive.

After I fed her, I placed her back into her car seat and snuggled her in her blankets. I got dressed myself, picked Alyvia up and started to walk out.

''Bye Kate!'' I called, after I opened the door.

''Wait Ana! You forgot the recorder.'' Kate exclaimed coming up to me. I raised my eyebrows.

''Aren't your notes enough?'' I asked sceptically.

''On there are just the questions. You can't possibly write all his answers down this fast. You don't have to take it, but it will make things easier for you.'' Kate replied handing me the recorder. It wasn't all too big so I put it into my bag.

I felt like I was carrying an elephant with me. Alyvia with her car seat were heavy enough and then all the supplies for her and my own things… thank god I have a car. We made our way to downtown Seattle and the drive was quite calmly. Alyvia only cried twice, but stopped once I talked to her. It was quite funny. I parked in the parking lot of the headquarters and entered the huge building with Alyvia in her car seat. I walked inside and approached a desk, a beautiful blond woman sitting behind it.

''Good afternoon. I have a meeting with..'' I started and totally forgot to look on the name. I had no idea who I was meeting up with, just that it was really important to Kate and that the man was an extremely rich CEO. I looked at a note; Grey.

''Mr. Grey. I'm Anastasia Steele, here for Katherine Kavanagh.'' I told her and blushed slightly. How embarrassing, hopefully she didn't notice that I had no idea of anything.

''One moment please Miss Steele.'' The blond said and searched for something in her computer. She then looked up at me and smiled.

''Ah yes. Mr. Grey is ready for you in about half an hour. You'll just take the elevator and press 20th floor. But before I assume you want to drop off your child? Then first visit the 19th floor.'' She said politely. Good, so she knows I have Alyvia with me.

''Alright thanks.. Err where is the elevator?'' I asked timidly.

''Right there, you just walk straight and then turn left.'' She said, again super politely. I smiled and nodded to her, picking up Alyvia and making my way to the elevators.

I pressed the 19th button and hoped it would be okay with Alyvia's ears. I didn't know how fragile she was and it was quite high. Luckily she didn't seem to have any problems. I waited for the doors to open and got out of the elevator. The nursery wasn't hard to find. It was directly in front of my eyes. Not sure where to go, if I should talk to someone first or not, I just opened the door.

Gotta say this nursery was gorgeous. It was super colorful and had a billion toys of all kind. I walked inside and spotted another baby lying in a basket. It was obviously a boy. He suddenly started crying and I got anxious. What if they think I made him cry? Maybe that's the child of the CEO. He could get mad at me and cancel the interview.

Goodness Ana breathe. You didn't do anything wrong.

Suddenly a man with a suit entered the nursery and rushed to the baby. He picked the little baby up and cradled him in his arms, not looking at me once.

''Err excuse me? Are here any.. Uhm nannies that look out for the children? I have a meeting with Mr. Grey soon and I've been told I can drop off my daughter here..'' I said, again super shy. My voice even came out as a whisper and I didn't know if he heard me or not.

The man turned around and my jaw dropped. It was the same man from the shop. The super handsome sexy guy. I couldn't control the blood that was now rushing into my cheeks, making me blush.

''Anastasia Steele, what a pleasure to meet you again.'' He said, his voice husky. He walked closer to me. Too close. The only thing separating us two was the little baby boy in his arms.

''You too Christian.'' I said and realized what I just said. ''I mean Mr. Grey.'' I stuttered.

His eyes shimmered in amusement and something else.. Something I couldn't really put my finger on.

''So you have a baby too?'' He smiled, looking at Alyvia.

''More or less. I adopted her a week ago.'' I answered quietly.

''Hmm…'' He whispered, looking quite interested and stunned.

''But I see you're a father too. Congratulations.'' I smiled timidly. His eyes were burning into mine.

''Not mine. Also adopted him a week ago.'' He chuckled. We were both starring into each others eyes, unable to look away. Oh his beautiful gray eyes. I felt a rush go through my body, as I was staring at this beautiful man, who also couldn't look away.

''Stop biting your lip.'' He said huskily, his eyes burning in desire. ''I heard it's not good.'' He added.

Unable to say anything, I just nodded at him and stopped biting my lip. Did I have an effect on him? I couldn't possibly.

''So how about we leave the two here, while we have our interview? There are 4 professional babysitters and nannies looking out for them. You don't have to worry.'' Christian assured me, placing the little boy back into his basket. There was another basket, so I went and put Alyvia in there. Christian was right, there were a bunch of babysitters.

All blond. He surely has a liking for blond women. Awesome for me..

''After you Miss Steele.'' Christian told me a darkly. He opened the door for me. I smiled and walked outside, feeling nervous and excited to step into the elevator. Christian pressed the button and we waited in silence.

The door opened and we entered the big, yet small elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**'ll leave it here ;) The interview will not be the same. There will be some similar questions, but I've added my own things to it too. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! A review would be nice :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a few things to say before the chapter. First of all yes Maddie****'s daughter Alyvia looks like Maddie, so like CG's mother, but as we know Ana and all the other subs look like Christian's mom too. So Alyvia could pass off as Ana's daughter. Christopher on the other hand looks like Jack so no similarities there. They'll eventually make the connection once they've talked more. And Christian and Ana were more concentrated on each other than the babies. Plus the babies weren't really next to each other. But thank you for all the reviews! Glad you like it so far! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 <strong>

(Ana's POV)

_Don__'t be intimidated Ana. Inhale. Exhale. _

Even though the elevator had plenty of room for probably 7 or more people, I was standing directly next to Christian Grey and if I mean directly, I mean our bodies were touching. Even though it wasn't skin to skin, simply being close to him made me shiver. Was I supposed to get shivers from a man that I know for a few minutes? No. Yes. No. I don't know. I've never felt something for a guy.

My friend Kate always teased me about it. Literally everyone I know had at least one boyfriend, if not more. But Anastasia Steele was single all her 21 years. And still is. I'm not sure if I'm interested to change something about it. Especially with Alyvia in our care and me graduating. It would be a bit too much caring about myself, a baby, my friends and a possible boyfriend.

God, why am I already thinking of the possibility of me and Mr. Grey?

I'm simply here to interview him. Once I'm done I'll go grab Alyvia and then leave and I will never see him again. The thought pained me. I do wanna see him again. Maybe if I don't mess the interview up we could drink a coffee together. No, he must be super busy.

''So Miss Steele you are here for Miss Kavanaugh, I believe?'' He asked, looking down on me. I exhaled, relieved that he broke the silence. I wouldn't have known what to say other than start with the interview questions which would be quite weird.

''Yes, Kate.. Err I mean Miss Kavanaugh is sick, but this interview was very important to her.'' I answered shyly. For some reason I was feeling very stupid. Maybe he made everyone feel stupid with his intelligence and his eyes. Oh yes his eyes..

_Steele concentrate! _

''Mhhmm. Are both of you looking out for..'' He started and searched for the name. I chuckled, I didn't tell him her name.

''Alyvia.'' I smiled. Christian gave me a slight smile back.

''What a beautiful name. My sister and I promised we'd name the first girl we get Alyvia.'' Christian said, more to himself than to me. His expression turned into a hurt one, but he quickly switched back.

''You have a sister? I thought you didn't have any?'' I blurted out in interest. How foolish of me. Maybe he has some adopted siblings.

''I do not wish to discuss this now.'' He slightly snapped at me. I raised my eyebrows. What the hell? Didn't he start?

''You started with the topic.'' I snapped back.

''Excuse me?'' He asked, clearly surprised that I answered him back.

''You started talking about your sister and when I ask you about her, you get all moody and suddenly 'do not wish to discuss the topic'. Makes absolutely no sense to me.'' I answered him, but avoided to look him in the eye.

''Well Miss Steele, if I'm not mistaken you are here for information about my work. I simply stated that fact.''

''What is it with you? If we're here just because of your work, then why did you ask me about Alyvia?'' I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest. I was not going to give in.

I _was _right. Even if he doesn't want to talk about his sister, he can still admit that he started with it.

I expected him to snap at me again, or even say that it's time for me to go home, but he did none of that. He actually gave me a smirk and his eyes sparkled in amusement.

''You have quite the smart mouth, Miss Steele.''

_Smart mouth he said! _

''I've been told, Mr. Grey.'' I said, smiling too sweetly at him.

Neither of us replied to one another, since the doors of the elevator opened. Burning bright light was all I could see. It was so dark in the elevator that my eyes have adjusted to the dark light. The only reason it was so bright was because there were more windows than walls. I had to admit that even though it looked very neat and plain, it was beautifully decorated.

We stepped out of the elevator and Christian Grey guided me to his office, which was like the rest neat, modern and still amazing. He motioned me to sit on the couch, while he sat on another couch in front of me. Now there was a meeting table, but I guess he wanted it to be more comfortable.

His phone rang and he excused himself for a bit. In those minutes I took out the recorder that Kate gave me and the notebook. I hadn't done any research about Mr. Grey which will probably lead us to another argument, but hopefully not. I need my energy for little Alyvia and sick Kate.

Christian.. Mr. Grey came back and had a frightened look on his face. He tried to cover it, but I could see through him.

''I'm really sorry, but I have to cancel this interview. Something very important that I have been searching for a long time came in between. I know this interview is important to your friend, so how about we reschedule it? You can tell my secretary any time and I'll make sure I'm free.'' He told me.

Wow, he did look hurt and disappointed. Hurt probably about the thing that came in between, but the disappointment only flashed over his face when he told me the news. As if he wanted to stay here and have this interview, rather than go.

''It's fine Mr. Grey. I hope you'll find her.'' I smiled and started packing my things together again.

''Pardon?'' He asked startled.

''I could bet this is about your sister. You had the same look in your eyes when you previously talked about her. But as you said, we aren't here to discuss personal information.'' I told him and zipped my back. I stood up and there he moved closer to me.

I immediately stopped and froze in my spot. Oh please don't come closer.

''How can you read me like an open book? It's quite fascinating. No one was able to even guess anything about me, yet here you are. You know me for an half an hour and can already read everything off my face.''

''I'm sorry, I will try and not figure everything out. It's a habit of mine.'' I shrugged.

''No, I like it.'' Christian said huskily and stepped closer. Instantly I took a step back.

''Goodbye Mr. Grey.'' I said and was about to turn around when he grabbed my arm.

Another shiver. _Keep cool Ana. _

''I have never met anyone like you Miss Steele. And I'd like to see you again. Perhaps also with your adopted daughter? I feel like Christopher is quite lonely and annoyed of me.'' He chuckled.

Was that an invitation to a date? Or play date?

''A play date?'' I laughed.

''_Play date.__'' _Christian boomed and joined me in my laughter. Although I had the feeling I just said a kind of inside joke that I didn't really get. He noticed my confused expression and stopped laughing.

''Here.'' He said, giving me a card with his number. He opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by his phone. Before he answered it he looked me in the eye on more time.

And there it was again. That look that I couldn't figure out. He was looking at me in an amused, friendly but also dark way and it was the darkness that frightened me.

''It was a pleasure to meet you Anastasia.'' He said softly. My name sounded like music when he said it.

''Pleasure was mine Christian.'' I smiled. He smiled back and answered his phone. I sighed and grabbed my back, making my way to Alyvia, before I left the building.

What a day. What a man.

* * *

><p><strong>I can<strong>**'t believe the last time I updated was a month ago! I'm so sorry, I thought it was in January that I last updated, so I concentrated on updating some other stories. If anything like this happens again, that I forget to update within like two weeks, please message me. I sometimes lose track with all my stories. **

**I decided not to write the interview and jump into the exciting parts. Can you guess where Christian is heading to? And don****'t worry, Ana will figure things out very soon. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, if you did be sure to leave a review. They always motivate me to update faster. **


End file.
